Usagi's Secret
by ElberethUndomiel
Summary: Usagi and Duo are best friends, but what happens when Wufei rescues her from an OZ interrogation room?
1. Escapes, Departures, and Woe

Hiyas! I had this really wacky idea at 10:30 p.m., and I decided to write it on my PC!!  
  
If you have ANY feedback, even flames, I'll gladly take them!!  
  
Anyways, I'm attempting to make this really long, but thanks to my stupid homework load, chapters will be REALLY slow. Anyways, here's the prologue!!!  
  
BTW, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Prologue of Usagi's Secret  
  
Pain. One word, and yet it meant everything to the young prisoner held by OZ. Pain. It seared through her every bone, igniting a fire that seemed to burn her body and soul alike.  
  
Her name was Tsukino Usagi, and she was being 'interrogated' by a sergeant. As she was slammed into a wall, she gladly accepted the blanket of darkness that was thrown over her like a veil.  
  
It wouldn't last.  
  
The sergeant grabbed a bucket of ice cold water, and poured it without emotions over her unconscious form. As she blearily opened one eye, he grabbed her by the back of her neck.  
  
"What do you know about the Gundams and their pilots?" He hissed.  
  
Usagi responded by spitting in his eye. She bit back a cry of pain as the man tightened his grip. 'If only he would let me go! I can't hold on much longer. Gomen nasai.Duo-kun.'  
  
The interrogation continued for several more painful hours. Usagi fought off the pain as best she could, but it still overwhelmed her senses. What the black void beckoned a second time, she embraced it.  
  
Duo woke in a state of panic. The dream had seemed so.real. He held his head as he tried to remember what the dream had been about. 'Usagi! That's what the dream was about!! She died.no, wait-she'd been captured by OZ!! I REALLY hope that isn't true.'  
  
Duo groaned as he stood up. There was no was that he'd be able to sleep now. Not with that dream-no, that nightmare-just waiting to plague his sleep. He glanced at his alarm clock. '3:30 A.M.! Just great! Ah, well, I might as well go train for a while.'  
  
With that thought, Duo went to train.  
  
Usagi's head hurt. Her body hurt even more. She seemed to have much more feeling in her limbs now. 'Kami-sama it hurts! I wish I was at home sleeping in my-'  
  
Her train of thought was cut off as her tormentor opened the door to her cell. He looked at her with cold indifference. He walked over to her, and grabbed her by the hair. Her cry of pain satisfied him in some sick way.  
  
It meant that he was hurting her. Grinning sadistically, he dragged her to the 'Interrogation Room'. In all actuality, it looked more like a torture chamber than anything else. Manacles hung from one wall, and there were several bloodstains from Usagi's last 'sessions' in the room.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and waited for the harsh blows to hit her from every side until the new pain melded with the old. The sergeant, still dragging her by the hair, moved her over to the manacles, and quite calmly forced her wrist into one of the small cuffs.  
  
Once the other cuff was secured, he grabbed a well-worn whip from the table, and lashed out. After 25 lashes, Usagi's legs gave out as hot tears of pain began to stream down her already beaten and broken features. Still, he didn't stop.  
  
The black void was calling to Usagi now. Just as she was about to loose consciousness, the whip mercifully stopped digging into her back and legs. The sergeant unclasped the manacles, and watched as she slid to the floor.  
  
"That hurt, didn't it?" He asked in a soft voice. Usagi didn't respond. Grabbing her by the hair, he forced her to look at him.  
  
"Did that hurt you, Miss Tsukino?" He snarled.  
  
"You d*** b******." Usagi spat out before he kicked one of her fresh wounds. Usagi let out a short, yet piercing scream. The pain was becoming too much to bear.  
  
Usagi cried out again as he kicked the same wound. Snorting, the soldier forced Usagi back into the manacles. This time, she was facing him.  
  
As the whip pierced the flesh on her stomach, tears flowed. 'How long can I-' Usagi's thoughts were cut off by a deafening explosion. It threw Usagi forward against the manacles, and the unnamed soldier off of his feet.  
  
Before Usagi's tormentor could stand again, a soldier rushed in, and yelled,  
  
"Sir, we're under attack by Gundams!!!"  
  
"D***!" The man cursed before he ran out of the room.  
  
The soldier was about to follow, when he saw Usagi. "I'd better move her to an OZ jet." He muttered. Moving swiftly, he unclasped the manacles. Usagi collapsed into his arms. The soldier's eyes widened in shock as the sound of a gun's safety being taken off was heard almost against his temple.  
  
"Let the onna go." A young Chinese boy commanded.  
  
The soldier swiftly dropped Usagi painfully to the ground. The last thing he saw were the angry coal black eyes of a Gundam pilot. Without so much as a sound, the soldier sank to the ground, dead.  
  
The man bent over, and gently picked Usagi up. With great care, he made his way back to his Gundam, Nataku. Careful not to shift Usagi because of her wounds, he sat down and strapped his safety harness on.  
  
"Trowa, Quatre, you're gonna have to finish the mission without me." Wufei said quietly.  
  
"Naze?" Trowa asked simply.  
  
"I found some onna in one of their torture chambers. She's in bad shape. I need to get her to your place, Quatre."  
  
"Go on." Quatre said before he sliced an MS in half. "We'll cover you."  
  
"Arigato." Wufei said before he blasted off.  
  
2 HOURS LATER..  
  
Wufei's comm. System beeped, drawing him out of a deep sleep.  
  
"Wufei?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Hai." Wufei said as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You need to go into manual so that you can get into the hangar. Any damage?"  
  
"Iie, Rasid. Same condition that Nataku left in."  
  
"Wufei, Quatre called ahead. A doctor will be waiting. Out." Rasid said as he cut the connection.  
  
Wufei sighed in exasperation. 'I never should've told Winner about the onna.' Wufei's attention was diverted as the underground hangar seemed to yawn out of the shadows. Slowing to 50 km/h, Wufei entered the hangar.  
  
Wufei swiftly moved to his part of the hangar, and shut his suit down. Grunting under Usagi's weight, he opened the hatch of his Gundam, and leapt to the catwalk. True to his word, Rasid and several others were waiting to take Usagi off of his hands.  
  
"Who is she?" Abdul asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know." Wufei replied tiredly. "I was about to head back to Nataku when this sergeant came out of the room next to the computer room. I shot the sergeant, and went to see what was in the room. I found a soldier picking the onna up. I killed the soldier, and took her with me.  
  
Now isn't the time to explain!" Wufei snapped suddenly. "She's lost a lot of blood, and she might die if you don't hurry!"  
  
Rasid nodded, and one of the men swiftly grabbed Usagi, and ran from the hangar. "You're bleeding." Rasid said simply, noting the blood staining Wufei's clothing.  
  
"It's not my blood." Wufei said, his eyes glinting.  
  
With that, Wufei turned and walked out of the hangar. He didn't make it very far before he heard an EXTREMELY annoying voice.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man! How'd the mission go?" Duo asked cheerfully.  
  
"Duo, DO NOT call me Wu-man unless you want to meet my katana." Wufei threatened.  
  
"Sorry, Wu-man!" Duo grinned impishly. That was when he saw the blood staining Wufei's clothing. "What happened to you, Wufei?"  
  
"It isn't my blood." Wufei said simply. "An onna was in one of those torture chambers, and I brought her with me."  
  
Duo had gone very pale at the mention of the 'onna.' "Umm.Wufei, what did the girl look like?"  
  
"About 165 cm, blonde, blue eyes, I think." Wufei replied softly.  
  
Duo, if possible, became even paler. It suddenly felt hard to breathe. As his breath began to come in short gasps, Wufei stared at him in concern.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Duo-kun?"  
  
"What was that girl's name?" Duo asked as he struggled to calm his rapid breaths.  
  
"I don't know!" Wufei snapped. "She's in the infirmary if you must know."  
  
"Thanks, Wufei." Duo said quietly before he ran towards the infirmary.  
  
When he got there, he was panting slightly. Wufei was only slightly behind him.  
  
"Rasid, I need to see the girl that Wufei brought in."  
  
Rasid stared oddly at Duo before nodding. "However, you'll have to wait while Abdul and the others finish making sure she won't die."  
  
"That's all right." Duo said dryly as he sat down. "It's not like I have to be somewhere anytime soon."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Abdul and the others emerged from a room towards the back. "I can't believe that onna woke up!" Abdul exclaimed.  
  
"Can I talk to her now?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
"Hai." Abdul said as he moved aside.  
  
Duo walked into the room, and stared at its lone occupant. Once he was closer, his worst fears were confirmed.  
  
"Usagi?!" He yelled as he rushed towards her.  
  
"Hi Duo-kun." Usagi rasped.  
  
Here's CHAPTER ONE!!! I really like this story line  
  
so far!! Do you???  
  
  
  
**********Part One of Usagi's Secret**********  
  
Duo was still staring at Usagi in utter shock. His yell had  
  
drawn the other pilots, and they all looked curiously between the  
  
duo, even Hiiro.  
  
"How...wha-" Duo managed to stutter before he passed out  
  
cold.  
  
Usagi sighed in complete exasperation.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Quatre asked as he regained his  
  
composure.  
  
"I'm fine." Usagi replied, but the look in her eyes betrayed  
  
the pain she was feeling. "I would like some Advil though."  
  
Quatre briefly exited the room to grab a glass of water and  
  
the Advil. When he got back, Duo was just coming around.  
  
"What was that all about?" Quatre asked his friend, his  
  
eyebrow raised.  
  
Duo shrugged before he turned to Usagi. "What happened to  
  
you, Usa?"  
  
Wufei suddenly started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"I just realized, Duo-kun, that you haven't called my Wu-man  
  
in the past 45 minutes!! That's gotta be a record for you!!!"  
  
"I had other things on my mind." Duo mumbled. "Usa, please  
  
tell me what happened." Duo steered the conversation off in another  
  
direction.  
  
The room suddenly became quiet, everyone wanting to hear  
  
about the young woman in front of them. "Do you want the long or  
  
short version?" Usagi finally asked.  
  
"We need to know everything, Usagi-san." Quatre finally spoke  
  
up.  
  
"Fine." Usagi said as she sat up. She looked at them all  
  
before she drew in a deep breath.  
  
"As you've probably guessed by now, Duo-chan and I know each  
  
other. I met him when I was about five. We've been friends ever since,  
  
and Duo and I told each other all of our secrets.  
  
"When he was 13, he told me about the gundams. It was almost  
  
like he wanted me to fight in a Gundam. After he went to fight, the only  
  
way to hear from him," Here Usagi paused to glare at him.  
  
"Was when he sent me a letter. Since Duo was captured a few  
  
weeks ago, Oz had gotten his name, and started to monitor the mail  
  
flow, searching to a link to him. I learned this in one of the  
  
'sessions' so thoughtfully provided by Oz." Usagi said bitterly.  
  
"The last letter Duo sent was intercepted by Oz. They came  
  
to my house, and interrogated my parents. They didn't realize that I  
  
knew about Gundams. After they killed my parents, and gained no new  
  
information, they took me." Usagi ignored the tears flowing down her  
  
face.  
  
"I wasn't told where or why I was being taken, but that question  
  
was soon answered. As soon as I arrived at the Oz base, a sergeant  
  
immediately placed me in a low-security cell.  
  
"They didn't give me food or water for the next four days.  
  
Directly after they did, I was taken to the 'interrogation room'.  
  
Think an old torture chamber, and you've summed the room up.  
  
"The first time, he was relatively nice, and didn't hurt me at  
  
all. The second time, I wasn't so lucky. I can't remember how many  
  
'sessions' I had. All I can remember is the fresh pain that slowly  
  
numbed me until I couldn't feel anything.  
  
"I didn't care. I was glad that the pain didn't seem to hurt  
  
as much. The last time before you guys saved me was probably the worst.  
  
I had more feeling in my arms and legs than the previous sessions.  
  
"When the attack came, a soldier came to warn him about the  
  
attack. When he saw me, he was going to move me into an Oz jet.  
  
That's when you killed him." Usagi gestured to Wufei.  
  
"I can't remember anything after that." Usagi bit back a slight  
  
sob.  
  
"Did you tell them anything?" Hiiro asked in monotone.  
  
"Except for telling them to go to hell, iie." Usagi responded.  
  
At this time, Rasid happened to speak up. "Master Quatre, I  
  
think that Usagi-san should stay here because Oz will be after her,  
  
and we KNOW that she can keep secrets."  
  
Quatre nodded thoughtfully. "That's fine with me. I'm sure that  
  
one of my sisters' wears the same size clothes as you. I'll ask her  
  
for some. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Well," Usagi began somewhat hesitantly. "I'd like a laptop, if  
  
it's not too much trouble."  
  
"No prob." Quatre replied as he went to ask one of his sisters  
  
for spare clothes, and to get a laptop.  
  
Hiiro and Trowa were the next ones to leave. They slipped away  
  
like leaves on the wind. Wufei sent her one look before he turned on his  
  
heel and left to change from the bloodied clothes he was wearing. Only  
  
Duo stayed with her.  
  
"You don't have to stay, Duo-kun." Usagi said as she tried  
  
desperately to keep her emotions in check.  
  
Instead of leaving, Duo wrapped his arms around her small frame  
  
in a comforting embrace. Usagi's mental and emotional barriers finally  
  
broke, and she began to sob.  
  
Not the normal cries, but the heartbroken sobs of someone that  
  
had seen far too much, and lost almost everything. Duo stayed that way  
  
until Usagi fell asleep.  
  
Once she did, Duo rose slowly to his feet. "Usa, I-I wish that  
  
I could tell you this to your face, but I'm scared that it'll destroy  
  
our friendship. Ai-aishiteru."  
  
Duo gently brushed his lips over her forehead. As he turned, he  
  
could've sworn he heard Usagi whisper, "Aishiteru, Duo-kun," but, when  
  
he turned, Usagi was still sleeping soundly.  
  
Brushing it off as a figment of imagination, he turned, and walked  
  
towards the hangar. Half an hour later, he was completely covered in  
  
engine oil from Deathscythe Hell. He'd found a problem, and that  
  
problem was an oil leak. A large one at that.  
  
"Hey, Q-man, can ya toss me a towel?" Duo yelled to Quatre as he  
  
slipped and fell on his face.  
  
Quatre blinked once before he sighed and went to grab some LARGE  
  
towels. When he came back, Duo tried in vain to stand without sliding  
  
around.  
  
"Ahh-oof!" Duo grunted as he windmilled and fell backwards again.  
  
"Thanks for the towels, man. There was this HUGE oil leak in my Gundam.  
  
I had to fix it, and it dumped about half the oil left on my head."  
  
Quatre nodded, and turned to Abdul. "Do you think you can put  
  
more oil in Deathscythe? There was a leak, and the oil is almost gone."  
  
Abdul took one look at Duo and fell over laughing. After several  
  
minutes, he regained his composure, and went to get the oil.  
  
By this time, Duo had all the oil off of his face and arms. "Q-man,  
  
I need to go take a shower. I'll see ya!"  
  
Quatre sighed in exasperation. Picking up the used towels, he went  
  
to throw them out. It would be useless to wash them now. As he began to  
  
slowly walk towards the large metal bin, he fell on the oil slick that  
  
Duo had left when he was working.  
  
'Now what am I going to do?' Quatre mentally groaned. Standing  
  
slowly, he walked, I mean slid, until the oil slick was gone.  
  
  
  
**********Anyways, here's the next part. Enjoy!!**********  
  
PART 2 of Usagi's Secret  
  
  
  
The next morning, Usagi groaned as her eyes opened. She'd had  
  
the strangest dream that Duo had said that he'd loved her before he'd  
  
kissed her forehead.  
  
Usagi shook her head. Suddenly, shooting pain shot through her  
  
head. 'Guess I shouldn't shake my head all that much. I hope I can  
  
still stand up. I don't think my legs are hurt too badly. Let's give  
  
it a try.'  
  
She grunted and the room spun suddenly. Waiting for the spinning  
  
to stop, Usagi slowly stood up. To her surprise, it didn't hurt too much.  
  
As she slowly made her way into the hall, she sighed.  
  
"This place needs a map for cryin' out loud." Usagi grumbled.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Usagi had to admit that she was totally  
  
lost. Sighing, Usagi was about to turn around when she heard some up-  
  
beat music being played. Deciding that being with someone was at least  
  
better than the hospital bed, she headed towards the music.  
  
Usagi came to a door that had a code on it. 'No getting through  
  
here. Matte! I can try Duo-kun's code!! That's what I'll do!!!'  
  
Usagi walked up to the codepad, and typed in 12 numbers. There  
  
was a slight beep before the light turned green. Pushing the door open,  
  
Usagi was surprised to see all the Gundams, and several Leos.  
  
Walking up to Deathscythe, Usagi heard Duo's voice. "Man, I don't  
  
know what's wrong, but that d*** oil leak is back again!"  
  
Usagi decided to speak up at that moment. "Did you ever think of  
  
adding an extra valve and then sealing the original shut? The extra  
  
valve could be connected in someway to the thrusters which would in turn,  
  
enable the oil to be kept warm while flowing. The pressure would also  
  
help to keep the tank from rupturing."  
  
Usagi heard a wrench falling to the ground. Duo's oil covered  
  
face appeared from the other side of his Gundam.  
  
"Usa-chan, what in h*** are you doing wandering around?! You  
  
should be in the Infirmary!!! Besides, how did you get in here?" Duo  
  
said in a rush.  
  
"I was hungry, and I used the code you told me a long time ago.  
  
I can't help it if I GET LOST in this place!! There needs to be a map for  
  
Kami-sama's sake!!!" Usagi said angrily.  
  
"I know." Duo said as he gazed at her sternly. "But I worry about  
  
you when you do stuff like this, Usa!! You know that you shouldn't be  
  
walking around because of your injuries!!!"  
  
"I know that." Usagi said quietly as she looked down at her feet.  
  
Seeing that she was about to cry, Duo immediately regretted his harsh words.  
  
"Usa, I'm sorry. I just worry about you," Duo whispered as he hugged  
  
the petite girl. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"You think I don't worry about the possibility that you'll be hurt  
  
EVERY SINGLE DAY?!?! Kami-sama, Duo-kun! I worry about your safety every  
  
day, and YOU scold ME for wandering around?!" Usagi yelled.  
  
By now, everyone in the hangar was listening with interest to the  
  
fight. Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Hiiro all waited in silence for the  
  
argument that was about to break out. Instead, they were shocked beyond words.  
  
"You're right," Duo mumbled. "I worry about you getting hurt, when  
  
you're forced to worry about me every day. I'm disillusioning** myself if I think  
  
that I'm the only one that worries about someone. I'm sorry."  
  
With that, Duo turned on his heel, and left the hangar. Usagi looked  
  
sadly after him. Quatre walked sympathetically up to Usagi, and put his hand on  
  
her shoulder. Usagi stiffened slightly.  
  
"Usagi-san, I know that Duo means-" Quatre was cut off abruptly.  
  
"I just need to be alone for a while, Quatre-san. Gomen." Usagi muttered.  
  
When Quatre looked into her eyes, he was surprised to see a pain that  
  
was different from the physical kind. It was probably then that Quatre realized  
  
that Usagi loved Duo, and he her.  
  
"Go on and have some down time." Quatre said gently. "I'll get you  
  
around dinner time."  
  
"Arigato." Usagi said as she left the hangar.  
  
**************************************  
  
I hope that was okay!!! I KNOW that I haven't mentioned what the  
  
'secret' is, but it'll be there sooner or later.  
  
**I don't know if disillusioning is a word! I don't think it is though! Gomen.  
  
The next part should be out soon!!!  
  
Here's Part 3 of Usagi's Secret!!! I hope you enjoy it, and  
  
I know that I haven't revealed what Usagi's Secret is. It WASN'T the  
  
fact that they loved each other!!!  
  
It'll come out in time. Here's the next part!  
  
*******************************  
  
Part 3 of Usagi's Secret  
  
It was around 5 o'clock when Quatre went to look for Usagi.  
  
When he found her, she was asleep in the library. It was obvious  
  
that she'd been crying.  
  
"Usagi. Usagi, it's time for dinner." Quatre gently prodded  
  
her sleeping form.  
  
"Just give me another five minutes, Mama." Usagi mumbled  
  
before her eyes shot open.  
  
"O genki desu ka?" Quatre asked gently.  
  
"Hai." Usagi whispered. "I'm just confused right now."  
  
"Maybe I can help?" Quatre offered.  
  
"Well...it's nothing. I just-" Usagi stuttered.  
  
"It's all right if you don't want to tell me yet. When you're  
  
ready, you can tell me what's bothering you. By the way, do any of  
  
your wounds hurt whatsoever? If they do, I can get you some Advil."  
  
"Arigato for your concern Quatre-san, demo, I'm sure that the  
  
pain will go away soon." Usagi said as she stood up.  
  
Usagi and Quatre walked in silence to the other end of the  
  
mansion. When they got there, Usagi was surprised to see about forty  
  
people in the room. Almost all of whom, were men. As Usagi looked  
  
around the room, she could only pick out three other women.  
  
"Hey, Master Quatre," one of the men began. "Is this the young  
  
lady you were telling us about that was being held by Oz?"  
  
"Hai. Usagi-san, this is Saddam-kun." Quatre introduced quietly.  
  
"Hajimashite." Usagi said as she shook his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't understand Japanese." Saddam said somewhat  
  
sadly.  
  
"That's all right. I just said that it's nice to meet you, Saddam- san."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
At that moment, Duo, Hiiro, Wufei, and Trowa decided to enter the  
  
room. Duo was being chased by Wufei, and Wufei's hair was cut off.  
  
"Maxwell, you will DIE for CUTTING OFF my hair!!!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Aw, come on, Wu-man! It's not that ba-OUCH!!" Duo yelled as he crashed  
  
into Usagi.  
  
As they fell, Usagi let out a small shriek of surprise. Everyone in the  
  
room began to snicker, and Duo was getting angry. Struggling from the mass of  
  
limbs and hair that was Usagi, Duo yelled,  
  
"What?!"  
  
The room fell silent. No one, NO ONE had ever seen Duo get mad. Usagi  
  
groaned as she tried to stand up. It was obvious that she'd hurt something.  
  
As she began to fall backwards, she was surprised to feel a pair of strong arms  
  
wrap around her waist.  
  
Assuming that it was Duo, she opened her eyes. What she saw surprised  
  
her. Wufei had caught her. As he looked at her, worry etched into his features,  
  
Usagi passed out.  
  
"S***!!" Duo yelped as he turned. "Usa!"  
  
As one of the doctors moved out of the crowd, Hiiro punched the near hysterical  
  
Duo to bring him to his senses. Hiiro, however, had punched Duo too hard, and Duo fell to  
  
the floor. He was out cold.  
  
When Duo woke up, it was the middle of the night. Standing slowly, Duo  
  
began to look for Usagi. It didn't take him long to find her. She was in the room right  
  
next to his, and she was typing away on the laptop that Quatre had provided  
  
for her use.  
  
"Usa?" He asked. Usagi jumped slightly.  
  
"Duo-kun! Are you all right?" Usagi said quietly.  
  
"I'm fine. Are you?" Duo persisted.  
  
"I just sprained my ankle. I'll be fine." Usagi replied. Duo suddenly realized  
  
that she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"What's wrong, huh?" He asked as he strode over to her bed and pulled her into  
  
a warm embrace.  
  
"D-Duo, you have another mission." Usagi sniffled. "Hiiro said you guys have  
  
to leave tomorrow morning at 11 o'clock. I don't want you to go!"  
  
Usagi began to sob abruptly. Duo instantly began to comfort Usagi, who at the  
  
moment, was emotionally unstable. When her breathing steadied, Duo gently kissed her  
  
forehead, and walked out of the room.  
  
Duo's alarm clock went off at 8:30. He groaned as he slammed his hand onto  
  
the piece of machinery. Slowly, he staggered to the shower. He was ready to go by  
  
9 o'clock.  
  
Duo sighed before he left the room. Walking, and not looking back, he walked to  
  
the library. They would be meeting there to discuss the specifics.  
  
After the debriefing, Duo and the others trudged to the hangar. They still had  
  
forty-five minutes until they had to leave, so they continued to discuss the mission.  
  
It sounded complicated. They were to protect Relena, and also gain information  
  
on a young woman named Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
As Duo headed to his Gundam, he didn't see the shadow by the leg of  
  
Deathscythe Hell. Duo was surprised when a person pulled him into the shadows.  
  
He was about to punch the figure when he realized who it was. "Usa?"  
  
Usagi responded by slamming her mouth onto his. They parted several moments  
  
later. Duo was gasping for breath as he looked at Usagi. Usagi kissed him again,  
  
this time a bittersweet kiss.  
  
"You come back to me in one piece, you hear?" She whispered fiercely.  
  
Duo smiled before he nodded. Before he turned, he left a chastise kiss  
  
on the corner of her mouth. As he entered Deathscythe, a comm. link opened.  
  
"What was that all about, Maxwell? One minute, we could see you, and the next,  
  
POOF! you're gone!" Wufei said curiously.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, okay Wufei?" Duo mumbled as he blushed slightly.  
  
Quatre, however, got the message instantly. "I'm glad you two finally got  
  
together, Duo-kun."  
  
"Who got together with you?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Usagi." Duo mumbled. He was now as red as a cherry.  
  
Ten minutes later, the five gundams exited the hangar for what could  
  
indeed be the last time.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Part Four of Usagi's Secret  
  
*******************  
  
Usagi stood and watched as Duo and the others left. A single  
  
tear made its way down her cheek. As she turned, she was confronted by  
  
one of the men she hadn't met yet.  
  
"Rasid-kun said you need to get back to your room." He said  
  
quietly. "My name is Lamar, and he asked me to escort you back to  
  
your room."  
  
"Arigato for your concern, Lamar-san, demo, I'm sure that I can  
  
find my way back to my room on my own." Usagi said as she began to walk  
  
back to her room.  
  
Usagi was quite surprised when Lamar grabbed her arm, and spun  
  
her around.  
  
"I think that you'll want to come with me." He said, an angry  
  
expression on his face.  
  
"No, I won't!" Usagi snapped.  
  
Lamar pulled his hand back, and slapped her. Usagi winced as she  
  
felt her left cheek start to sting. Struggling to free herself from his  
  
iron grip, she screamed.  
  
This time, when Lamar hit her, she blacked out. As she collapsed,  
  
Abdul and several others came running. Lamar roughly grabbed Usagi by the  
  
collar of her shirt.  
  
Abdul skidded to a halt as he saw a knife being brought to the  
  
unconscious woman's neck.  
  
"Listen to me, you bakas." Lamar growled. "If you don't want to  
  
see the onna die, you'll let me go on my merry way."  
  
"No way!" Abdul exclaimed. "Usagi-san is our friend, and we  
  
promised that we'd protect her! We're not about to let you just carry her  
  
out of here!"  
  
"Well, that's too bad!" Lamar snarled. "Because you just signed her  
  
death warrant."  
  
As the knife slowly came in contact with her throat, Usagi groaned.  
  
The knife suddenly stopped moving as Usagi's eyes opened. By now, each and  
  
every person in the hangar had his or her gun trained on Lamar.  
  
"I told you to let me go or the girl dies!" To put emphasis into  
  
his words, he gently pushed the knife into her throat, enough to make a  
  
slight trail of blood to make its way down her neck.  
  
Usagi whimpered slightly. The situation had gone from bad to worse.  
  
As Lamar's eyes bored into Rasid, Usagi felt a sudden pain around her  
  
waist. Lamar's arm was digging into one of her wounds.  
  
"What do you want?" Usagi said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I want a way to lure the Gundams to their deaths. Even if I only  
  
get one of them, it's a point for our side." Lamar stated with conviction.  
  
"They won't come. They're not bakas." Usagi choked out.  
  
"Really? We'll see who's right soon enough." Lamar responded.  
  
Usagi almost sighed with relief as the knife moved a centimeter from  
  
her throat. Almost. She had to get him to move the knife a certain distance  
  
away.  
  
"Who do you work for?" Rasid asked the man, instantly catching onto  
  
Usagi's plan.  
  
"I guess I can tell you that much. I work for Oz." Lamar replied.  
  
Usagi's breathing stopped momentarily. 'How did this bakayaro get  
  
past all the security systems?! He doesn't-ECCHI!!!' Usagi screamed within  
  
the confines of her mind. The hand that was firmly wrapped around her  
  
waist was discreetly stroking her left hip.  
  
As Usagi tensed, Lamar relaxed slightly. The knife moved even further  
  
away. Moving slowly, so as to not alert him of her plans, Usagi twisted her  
  
elbow slightly.  
  
Quick as lightning, Usagi slammed her elbow into Lamar's groin. Lamar  
  
went totally white, and involuntarily released Usagi. As the knife clattered to  
  
the floor, Usagi ducked down. Gunshots quickly filled the hangar.  
  
Lamar collapsed without a sound on top of Usagi. He was dead. Rasid  
  
rushed over, and pulled him off Usagi's frail figure.  
  
"O genki desu ka?" Rasid asked her in a gentle tone.  
  
"I'm fine," Usagi mumbled as she wiped some blood off of her neck.  
  
"You sure?" Rasid persisted. "It looks like he hit you pretty hard."  
  
Usagi laughed bitterly. "It's not like it matters. I still have all  
  
these other LOVELY injuries. One more won't matter."  
  
Rasid sighed as he turned. "Still, I'll feel better if there is no  
  
repeat of that. Abdul and Saddam will be guarding you. We'll need to get out  
  
of this base though because Oz has discovered where the Gundams were being  
  
kept. Be ready to leave in one hour."  
  
Usagi nodded and moved towards her room. Abdul and Saddam fell into  
  
step behind her.  
  
  
  
Two months had gone by since Usagi and the Maganacs had abandoned the  
  
old base. It was reported, less than two hours after their departure that Oz  
  
had searched the base, and found nothing.  
  
Usagi was watching the news, when, suddenly, an article about the  
  
Gundam pilots came on.  
  
"...reporting live from the L4 Colony Cluster. Today, Oz made a large  
  
development towards eliminating all enemies. Three Gundams and their pilots  
  
were captured today trying to gain safe entry into what was once their home.  
  
I'm standing in front of the base in which the Gundams are being held.  
  
"The Gundams that were captured are: Gundams 01, 02, and 05. The  
  
famed nicknames for these mobile suits are, Gundam Wing, Deathscythe, and  
  
Shenlong. All three were captured within two hours of each other, and in an act of  
  
defiance, Gundam 02 was destroyed--"  
  
Everyone in the room was listening intensely to the report. As Usagi  
  
turned off the t.v., the Maganacs could easily see that Usagi had gone into  
  
shock. Turning, she looked at them calmly.  
  
"That was an interesting news broadcast, wasn't it?"  
  
"Ano...Usagi, maybe you should sit down." Abdul began hesitantly. He  
  
didn't want to have to prevent Usagi from doing something drastic.  
  
"Nande? All it was about was the Gund-" Usagi's eyes widened as she  
  
realized what she was saying. As she sank to the ground, tears began to silently  
  
fall.  
  
Less than four hours had passed since Usagi found out that  
  
Duo, Hiiro, and Wufei had been captured, and Usagi had long ago  
  
fallen unconscious from the physical strain of the day's events.  
  
Nearly 4,000 kilometers away, Duo, Hiiro, and Wufei were  
  
being held under tight security. Duo groaned as he slowly stood up.  
  
"Where are we?" He mumbled before he remembered that he was  
  
being held by Oz.  
  
"You woke up." Wufei muttered.  
  
"..." Hiiro didn't even look at Duo.  
  
"How do we get outta here guys?!" Duo asked of Wufei and  
  
Hiiro.  
  
All he got in response were two grunts. Sighing, Duo was in  
  
the process of turning when the door slid open.  
  
"01, out, now." A soldier commanded.  
  
Hiiro grunted and began to follow the soldier that had called  
  
for him.  
  
"Hold it, where're you taking him, huh?!" Duo said angrily.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, a fist was slammed into  
  
Duo's face. "That is none of your concern." The man replied quietly.  
  
Slowly, the door closed. Wufei sighed. It would be a while before  
  
they'd see Hiiro again.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was just waking up. As she groaned, Rasid  
  
walked into the room.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked Rasid.  
  
"I can't tell you that, Usagi-san. Gomen ne." Rasid replied.  
  
Usagi almost screamed in frustration. "Nande?"  
  
"We had to move again." Rasid replied evenly. "If you feel up to  
  
it, dinner will be served in half an hour."  
  
With that, Rasid turned and walked out the door. Usagi curled up  
  
into a ball, and began to sob, unable to stop the tears from sliding down  
  
her cheeks. 'Why did I have to fall in love with him?! He could be gone  
  
now, and I'll never get to see him again. I shouldn't have been so weak.'  
  
Half an hour later, Usagi walked calmly out of the room, and  
  
followed her nose to the food. Usagi wasn't hungry, and it showed. She  
  
barely touched her food, and when she did, it usually didn't make it to  
  
her mouth. Rasid and the others exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Usagi-chan, daijoubu ka?" Saddam finally asked.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked bitterly. Pushing her plate away,  
  
she stood. "I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
With that, Usagi left the room. When Abdul went to check on Usagi  
  
less than half an hour later, she was gone.  
  
Duo almost screamed in frustration. Here were two perfectly good  
  
Gundam pilots, and they were LOCKED in an Oz base! 'Remind me to kill  
  
Hiiro for his bright ideas!! Relena and Dorothy head for the colonies,  
  
and where do we go? The COLONIES!!! I need to do SOMETHING! While I'm  
  
stuck with Wufei "the weak don't fight" Chang, Hiiro's out there, fighting  
  
for his life!'  
  
"Wufei, I'm bored!!" Duo practically screamed.  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell! Don't you realize that they've shut off all  
  
oxygen to this cell? Try to conserve air for once!!!" Wufei snapped.  
  
'Usagi, I'm sorry.' Duo thought as he turned to sit on the steps  
  
again. 'I might not make it.'  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sirens suddenly blared throughout the Oz base. "We're under  
  
attack!!" A soldier screamed.  
  
As he continued to panic, a wraithlike figure slipped through  
  
the hall towards the cells that held the prisoners. The figure was almost  
  
there, when it was stopped by a soldier that was actually calm.  
  
"Name and rank," The soldier commanded.  
  
With a grunt, the figure slammed a hand into a pressure point, and  
  
swiftly threw him to the ground. As the person slipped by, her face was  
  
revealed.  
  
As she reached the cell holding the Gundam pilots, she quickly  
  
cracked the code, and threw two machine guns into the darkened interior.  
  
When she was sure that both Duo and Wufei were moving, she slipped into  
  
the shadows.  
  
"Who the hell opened the door?" Duo asked as he ran down the  
  
corridor.  
  
"I don't know, but we owe whoever it was, BIG time." Wufei replied.  
  
Duo nodded, and looked behind him. 'How weird, I felt like  
  
someone was watching us.' Shrugging it off, Duo continued to sprint towards  
  
a mobile suit hangar.  
  
The young woman watched Duo run away for several more moments,  
  
before she turned, and slipped up an air duct. She smirked slightly. 'At  
  
least Duo-kun is safe for now. I just hope that the Maganacs haven't  
  
started panicking yet.'  
  
She was wrong. Rasid, after receiving the message of Usagi's  
  
disappearance, he assembled search teams to thoroughly search the  
  
building.  
  
"Rasid-san, we haven't found Usagi-san yet." Abdul said as he  
  
came running up to Rasid. "Word is that Duo, Wufei, and Hiiro all managed  
  
to escape Oz."  
  
"We're going to Sanq." Rasid stated. "We'll ask for political  
  
asylum from Relena-sama."  
  
Abdul nodded. "I'll go assemble everyone. We'll head out in groups."  
  
"Good."  
  
One Week Later  
  
Duo grunted as he hefted his heavy books. He'd gone to Sanq Kingdom  
  
with Hiiro and Quatre, and he was regretting it. Deeply.  
  
"Hey, Quatre, can I get some help here?!"  
  
"Hold on." Quatre replied as he moved to help the struggling teen.  
  
However, before Quatre could get to Duo...CRASH!!! All the books  
  
came tumbling down, and with them, went Duo, and a young woman.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that!" Duo said as he sat up, and offered a helping  
  
hand to the young woman, who, at the moment, had a lot of leg showing from  
  
a hiked-up skirt.  
  
"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." She replied with  
  
a smile.  
  
'That voice, it's familiar.' Duo thought as he began to pick up his  
  
books. "They shouldn't give us such thick textbooks! You could really do some  
  
damage with these!" Duo grunted.  
  
Suddenly, it hit him. He KNEW where he'd heard that voice. Looking  
  
slowly at the girl's face, he gasped.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
I thought that that was a pretty good cliffie!!! Gotta run, the next chapter  
  
will be out soon! Ja!! 


	2. Seeing Each Other Again

Sorry I haven't written in so long! ^_^' My dumb class work, namely algebra has kept me busy.  
  
"Usagi, what the h*** are you doing here?!" Duo yelped. "I thought the Maganacs could take better care of you!"  
  
"Well," Usagi took a deep breath. "The base we were in was found out when some yaro from OZ tried to kill me, and the next one was found out when they beat Auda-san to a pulp, so we came to the Sanq Kingdom. We've been here ever since word got out that you escaped."  
  
"Usagi-" Duo was abruptly cut off as Usagi wailed.  
  
"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU DUO-KUN!!! AND THEN RASID-SAN SAID I WAS ACTING WEIRD, AND YOU COULD'VE DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo's eyes softened. "Usagi-chan. Daijoubu ka."  
  
Usagi sniffled and looked up at Duo. "Honto desu ka?"  
  
"Hai." Duo nodded an affirmative. "Now then, I don't know about you, but I'm STARVING!!!"  
  
Usagi giggled from her position in Duo's arms. Looking up, Usagi chirped happily, "I know of this great soba restaurant in the Japanese part of town. Do you want to go? They have sake." Usagi teased lightly.  
  
"Oi! I resent that!" Duo said in mock hurt.  
  
"You remember last time." Usagi stated before she groaned for effect.  
  
"What's this about sake and last time?" Quatre asked, looking curiously between the duo.  
  
"Well, when we were a few years younger, Duo and I snuck into a sake bar, and Duo-kun drank three whole pitchers of sake! You should've been there! Duo started-"  
  
Usagi was cut off as Duo threw his hand over her mouth, blushing profusely. Glaring at Duo, Usagi yanked herself out of his embrace.  
  
"As I was saying," Usagi paused to glare at Duo. "Duo-chan was really drunk, and he started stripping up on the bar, and singing 'I Will Survive.' We left with 15,000 yen that night."  
  
"Did you get drunk too?" Quatre asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.  
  
"Nope!" Usagi replied. "I didn't want to end up like Duo-kun!"  
  
"If I recall correctly," Duo began with an evil smirk. "After you were embarrassed by that, you drank nearly four pitchers of sake. What did you do afterwards?"  
  
"For your information, after one cup, I was throwing up in the bathroom while you finished off the rest of the sake. You know I can't hold liquor at all, Duo!" Usagi hit Duo upside the head. "I had two pitchers of green tea, so LAY OFF!!!!"  
  
Duo grumbled something about women with memories that were too good before he followed the group. After ten minutes of walking, they arrived at the soba shop. Opening the door, a man greeted them.  
  
"Ah, Miss Usagi. Brought some friends with you, eh?"  
  
Usagi blushed slightly. "Hai. Jiro-san, do you mind?"  
  
"Eh? No, not at all. If their appetites are anything like yours, then I'll soon be a millionaire! Sit, sit." Jiro ushered them over to a low table.  
  
Usagi slipped her shoes off, and knelt on the cushion before indicating the others to do so. Hiiro, who was Japanese, and Wufei, who was Chinese, had no problem bending down. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa all awkwardly knelt down. Taking the order for six bowls of soba noodles with broth, two plates of chicken and one of beef, three pitchers of hot green tea, and two sodas, Jiro retreated into the kitchen.  
  
"So, Usagi-san, I was wondering what classes you have, and what the school's like?" Quatre asked politely.  
  
"Usagi, or Usagi-chan," Usagi corrected. "Well, for now I'm taking Calculus II, French 3A, English, History of the Chinese Empire, Gym, Oil Painting, and two other mini-sessions, which are half a period long each. Each class period is an hour long, with a two-hour lunch break at noon. We can go off campus for lunch, and I thank Kami-sama for that because, the food in the cafeteria is terrible.  
  
"School starts at nine o'clock, and goes until five o'clock. Basically the only rules are, be on time, and don't mess with the Queen of Sanq when she's having a bad day, which is all the time, a.k.a. the I'm- princess-of-Sanq-with-an-obsession-for-Hiiro-Yuy-and-I-don't-know-what-I've- got-up-my-ass-but-it-is-giving-me-a-bad-day-so-you-will-have-a-bad-day-too Ririna."  
  
Duo snorted into his drink "So, Usa-chan, who's your dorm mate?"  
  
"Well," Usagi began. "I didn't have one until this morning. Duo-chan, you're looking at your roommate."  
  
Duo began to grin stupidly at the thought of watching Usagi sleep. "Really, eh? Sounds like it could be fun."  
  
Usagi lightly slapped him on the arm. "Don't be such a perv! Besides, the rooms are separate because they're co-ed. My room is the one painted dark blue and silver. Yours is the other one. I haven't been in there yet."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Usa!" Duo pleaded. "You had to have been in there at least once!"  
  
"Nope." Usagi replied, smirking. "Although, I want you to know this one fact: Enter my room for any reason when I'm not there and you'll die a VERY slow and EXTREMELY painful death. Maybe starting with your braid."  
  
Duo whimpered slightly and unconsciously grabbed his long braid. Usagi nodded in approval. At that moment, Jiro brought out the food and set it onto the table. Before he could move, Usagi spoke.  
  
"Jiro-san, there's nothing extracted from peanuts in all of this, right?"  
  
"Not a thing." Jiro replied with a small smile. "I remember what happened that one time I cooked your chicken with peanut oil. I never hope to experience that again. Those other friends of yours are scary." Jiro unconsciously shuddered.  
  
"Arigato." Usagi bowed slightly before she rubbed her chopsticks together.  
  
Half an hour later, the group walked out of the soba shop towards the Peacecraft Academy. It was dusk, and getting rather late. It was midsummer in the Sanq Kingdom, and it was approaching ten o'clock.  
  
"Ja ne!" Usagi chirped as she unlocked the door to her dorm.  
  
Pulling Usagi in after him, Duo shut the door and bolted it. Turning, he grinned mischievously. Usagi looked quite nervous as she saw him.  
  
"Um…what's wrong, Duo-chan?" Usagi was up against a wall.  
  
Leaning in, Duo placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Usagi moaned slightly in surprise. Moving down, Duo gently kissed the tip of her chin. Usagi couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. Duo had never acted like this before.  
  
"Duo-chan…" Usagi trailed off.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked, completely absorbed in his activity.  
  
"What are we doing?" Usagi murmured faintly.  
  
"I believe we're making out." Duo replied, his lips hovering above hers.  
  
Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door. Duo cursed, and went to answer the door. In the meantime, Usagi straightened her disheveled appearance.  
  
"Oi, Usa! Quatre's here, and we're gonna be in the kitchen if you need us." Duo yelled.  
  
"I think I'm just going to take a shower. Gomen nasai, Quatre-san." Usagi threw over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
After running the water, putting bubbles into the water, and pulling her hair up, Usagi slid into the tub with a grateful sigh. 'What was that all about? I don't understand what was going on. Duo just began kissing me, and I got scared. But another part of me wanted to keep going. How far would we have gone if Quatre hadn't knocked on the door?' Contemplating this thought, Usagi finished up her bath and got ready for bed.  
  
Well, how was it? I know. I'm REALLY bad about updating! Gomen. I had too much homework and a slight case of writers block. I'm over that now, and I should have new chapters out for my untitled story, and my LotR/Sm crossover soon. I'm in the dark about the other two stories. Help is very much appreciated! 


	3. The Shattering of Friendships

Hiyas! Sorry about how long this chapter took but ffn.net was down, and I was having writer's block! WARNING!!! MAJOR SAP!!!  
  
Usagi's Secret Chapter Three  
  
Usagi slammed her hand down on top of her alarm clock, and blearily looked around the room. The sun had just barely begun to rise. Grumbling, she stood, and staggered towards the shower. Stepping into the stream of water, she sighed happily.  
  
Ten minutes later, Usagi stepped out of the bathroom, only to stop in shock. Standing in front of her, were Quatre, WuFei, Trowa, and Hiiro carrying a sleeping Duo. Usagi nearly dropped her towel at the comic sight the Gundam pilots made.  
  
"What are you gonna do to him, minna?" Usagi hissed.  
  
"What else, onna?" WuFei snorted. "Wake the braided baka up. Leave. Now. This is dishonorable, onna! Get some more clothes on than that for Nataku's sake!"  
  
Usagi blushed, and mumbled, "Sayonara. Don't hurt him too badly."  
  
Ten minutes later, there was a high-pitched scream. Usagi whirled around in surprise, only to be met by a laughing Quatre.  
  
"Miss Usagi, you might want to see this!" Quatre took her arm and gently led her over to the window. "Look at the flagpole."  
  
Usagi looked out the window, concerned. Duo was tied to the top of the pole, wearing only his boxers. As she continued to stare, Duo yelled,  
  
"Guys! This isn't fair! Let me down NOW!!! NOIN, HELP ME!!!"  
  
Noin ran up to the flagpole wearing an exercise outfit. Students were looking out of their windows to see what the commotion was. Duo whimpered as he looked down.  
  
"I didn't want to, but WuFei insisted." Quatre was turning red trying not to laugh.  
  
Usagi was looking towards the flagpole in concern. "Baka!" She shrieked. "Duo-kun has a chronic fear of heights! Ever since the church was burnt, he's avoided climbing to high places!"  
  
With that, Usagi leapt onto the tree outside her window, and climbed down it. As she sprinted towards where Noin was helping Duo get down, she nearly ran a laughing WuFei down. Skidding to a halt at the bottom of the flagpole, she helped Noin untie Duo. She hugged him gently as he trembled.  
  
"Shh. It'll be all right. It'll be all right. Don't worry, I'm here now." Usagi gently comforted him, running her hands up and down his back.  
  
Duo didn't reply, but simply buried his face in her shoulder to hide his tears. Quatre, Trowa, Hiiro, and WuFei ran up to them.  
  
"What happened?" Trowa asked calmly, sizing up the situation.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, what happened?!" Usagi looked up, fire in her eyes. They stepped back in surprise. "What happened is that you brought back memories! WuFei-bakayaro! How could you hurt Duo-chan like that?! I hate you!!!"  
  
There was the crack of flesh meeting flesh. WuFei slowly brought his hand up to his face, in complete surprise. "Now look here-"  
  
"Don't you start!" Usagi nearly yelled. "You're SUPPOSED to be Duo's friend! How could you make him remember what happened ten years ago?! Naze?" Usagi broke down and sobbed. "Sister Helen...Father Maxwell..."  
  
A warm pair of arms wrapped around her and held her as she cried. "Usa- chan, daijoubu desu. Guys, I hope you're happy! Noin, do you-"  
  
"Hai." Noin cut him off. "Come on. Ririna-sama will help you."  
  
As they walked away, Quatre looked at the others with worry. "What have we done?" ***********  
  
Eight hours had passed, and neither Usagi nor Duo had appeared in classes. Quatre looked sadly at the ocean. 'It's my fault! I shouldn't have let them do that! I'm an idiot for hurting my best friends.'  
  
"Quatre-san?" A small voice made Quatre jump.  
  
"Usagi! You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Sumimasen." Usagi replied. "Quatre-san, I don't blame you, and neither does Duo. You didn't know, and you didn't want it to happen in the first place."  
  
Quatre looked long and hard at her. Her eyes were still slightly red from crying, and the happiness that was normally in her eyes wasn't there.  
  
"You're wrong, Usagi-chan. I'm as much to blame as the others. I could've stopped it, and I didn't! Forgive the others first!"  
  
"That's not necessary." Duo spoke up from the shadows. "We already have."  
  
Trowa, Hiiro, and WuFei were right behind him. "Besides, you had no way of knowing! I never told you about it anyways!"  
  
"I still want to make it up to you!" Quatre protested. "I know!" His face lit up. "Duo, Usagi, how'd you like to go to the Greenleaf Gardens, completely on us?"  
  
Usagi blanched slightly. "Quatre-san, that's the most elite and expensive restaurant in all of Sanq! You can't!"  
  
"I can afford it." Quatre stated firmly. "Take it as an apology from us four?"  
  
Duo and Usagi slowly nodded. "Good. How about tonight at eight?"  
  
"Okay. It's not like we have any homework. Noin-sama excused us for the day." Usagi replied. "Quatre-san, arigato!"  
  
************  
  
"Sugoi!" Usagi breathed as she looked around in interest. Duo nodded in agreement.  
  
They were following a waiter along a garden pathway to a secluded table. The Greenleaf Gardens was a widely spread restaurant where all the tables had their own private area, and soft violin music to serenade the diners.  
  
The table was set up for dinner for two. Each side had various eating utensils, and clear, elegantly fluted, wine glasses. The chairs were thickly padded, and the tablecloth and napkins were a light cream color with roses embroidered upon the edges.  
  
As the waiter helped Usagi into her chair, she was still looking around in awe. Pulling her napkin from her plate and putting it in her lap, Usagi breathed deeply.  
  
"This place is so beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Duo murmured. "Usa-chan, what do you want to drink?"  
  
"Ano," Usagi tapped her chin in thought. "I'll just stick with water for now, please."  
  
"Same here." Duo replied, with a coy smile. As the waiter left, he began to speak. "Usa, thanks."  
  
"For what?" Usagi asked, surprised.  
  
"For helping me today. Ever since the trees and the church were demolished, I haven't had the heart to climb anything. The only reason I tolerate flying is because I'm well protected and I fight to avenge Sister Helen and Father Maxwell's deaths. They didn't deserve to die the way they did."  
  
"Duo." Usagi put her small, smooth hand over Duo's rough and callused one. "You don't have to explain your actions to me. I know that you fight for what's just, and that's all that matters. And for that, I love you."  
  
Duo didn't reply. Usagi looked away sadly, tears threatening to fall down her face. Suddenly, Duo was gently wiping her eyes. Looking up, Duo began to speak,  
  
"Usa-chan, aishiteru. Don't cry because of me! It's my fault for not responding! Gomen nasai!" He pulled her into a hug.  
  
At that moment, the waiter cleared his throat. Blushing, Usagi and Duo sprang apart.  
  
"What would you like to order?"  
  
"Steak with mashed potatoes and carrots, please."  
  
"Very well. And for you, ma'am?"  
  
"A Caesar salad, a baguette, and steak, please."  
  
"The orders will be out soon." The waiter whirled around and left the clearing.  
  
"Duo-kun, I need to ask you something." Usagi shifted nervously.  
  
"What is it, Usa-chan?" Duo asked, concerned. "You can tell me anything. You know that!"  
  
"I know." Usagi stuttered. "It's just that I don't want you to hate me."  
  
"Hey." Duo put his hands on her shoulders. "I could never hate you for anything. I might be concerned or mad, but I'd never hate you!"  
  
Usagi nodded and took a deep breath. "Duo-kun, what if I told you I knew who got you out of the base?"  
  
Duo stepped back slightly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Duo-kun," Usagi paused. "I was the one who got you out."  
  
"Why...how did you...what?" Duo asked weakly.  
  
"I wanted to tell you earlier." Usagi spoke quickly. "But I was told not to! Duo-kun, for the past few years, I've been-" "Dinner is served." The waiter interrupted them.  
  
Duo and Usagi nodded.  
  
Dinner had been eaten in uncomfortable silence. Usagi and Duo refused to meet each other's eyes, and both said nothing. Finally, when desert had been cleared away, Duo spoke,  
  
"What were you saying?"  
  
"Duo-kun," Usagi began. "For the past few years, I've been a spy for the Doctors."  
  
Duo exploded. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?! WHY WASN'T I TOLD? USAGI-CHAN, WHY WASN'T I TOLD?!?!"  
  
Usagi was nearly in tears. "Sumimasen, Duo-chan! They told me not to tell until I'd been given permission! I've wanted to tell you since you first came to where we were living, but it was forbidden! Do you think I liked not being able to tell you about what was going on?! I wanted to so badly! D-"  
  
Usagi was cut off as Duo's lips smothered hers in a bruising kiss. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Several moments later, they both parted, gasping for air.  
  
"You're crying." He commented.  
  
"Is that a crime?" She asked tiredly.  
  
"Iie." Duo replied. "I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry, Usa-chan. I just got so angry that the Doctors made you into their little puppet. Innocents like you shouldn't be involved in this war."  
  
"Duo-kun, I've killed before. Am I still an innocent?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes, you are." He replied passionately. "You're still like the little girl I met eleven years ago. You're just one of the many people who had to grow up too fast."  
  
"So are you." Usagi smiled a watery smile. "I guess that means that we're both innocents, ne?"  
  
"Hai." He replied with a genuine smile.  
  
Half an hour later, Duo helped Usagi stand to go. As they walked, Duo gently placed his arm around her shoulders. The duo walked in comfortable silence back to the dorms. As they reached the room, Duo mockingly spoke. "Lady, I bid thee farewell here. I hope your knight in shining armour soon approaches." He gently kissed her hand. Usagi played along.  
  
"And what, kind sir, willst I say when he arrives? For I certainly am no good at wooing."  
  
"Alas!" Duo mock cried. "That such a lady know such vulgar words!"  
  
Usagi giggled, and hugged Duo.  
  
"Now, now! We can't have this! The knight in shining armour has just arrived, and he's already being mobbed! This throws the whole story off!"  
  
Usagi tried to keep a straight face. "Well then, I guess I must bid thee good night, perfect knight."  
  
With that, Duo and Usagi burst into laughter. As they tried to regain their composure, they entered the dorm, and sat on the couch. Duo gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Usa-chan, aishiteru." He murmured into her ear.  
  
"Aishiteru, Duo-kun." She replied with a gentle hug.  
  
Duo yawned and stretched. "I guess it's time for bed, ne?"  
  
"Hai." Usagi replied, standing. "Oyasumi, Duo-koi."  
  
Startled, Duo looked up. "Duo-koi?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Usagi blushed. "Do you not like being called that?"  
  
"I love it." He replied. "Usa-koi."  
  
Now, it was Usagi's turn to blush. Giving Duo a quick peck on the lips, Usagi went into her bedroom. Duo remained on the couch and pulled out a little notebook from inside his vest. The book was black, with a silver cross on the front. It was faded and worn from many years of use. As he opened the book, three pictures fell out. One of Usagi. One of Sister Helen, Father Maxwell, Duo, and Usagi. One of just Duo and Usagi, smiling happily. Sighing, Duo murmured,  
  
"Oyasumi," and turned out the lights.  
  
*********** How was that?? I thought I'd try and develop Duo's character beyond what we see in the manga and TV series. So, how was it?? 


	4. The Proposal

Here's the next chapter of Usagi's Secret!!!! Hope you guys like it so far!!! Just to warn you!!!! I have just started reading Fushigi Yugi, so don't be surprised if people are hit in the head with a chair, table, etc. Sorry, but I've fallen in love with FY and until I see the end, there's probably gonna be some FY-ness.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It had been almost two weeks since the flagpole incident, and the relationship between Duo and the others was slightly strained. It seemed that only Usagi understood his mental pain. Sighing, Duo poked Hiiro in the head with his eraser again. Hiiro growled, and was ready to shoot Duo. Quatre stepped on Hiiro's foot, and Hiiro stopped trying to kill Duo.  
  
Duo gave a thumbs up to Quatre. Suddenly, the teacher cleared her throat.  
  
"Boys, if you can't sit quietly and pay attention, then I will be forced to separate you. Please see me after class."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Daq." Quatre replied.  
  
Mrs. Daq nodded and turned back to the blackboard. As she continued to speak about throwing down weapons for the war to end, Duo thought, 'Man, what am I gonna tell Usa? She's gonna be mad at us for being late!!'  
  
*****  
  
"Where were you?" Her voice was dangerously quiet. "You may have been held back for a while, but not for an hour. I deserve an explanation as to where you were. Don't even try to leave, Chang. You're not out of the woods yet."  
  
"Onna, I won't listen to your inane babble." WuFei snorted. "I'm leaving."  
  
Suddenly, she was blocking his path. "Sit. Down. Now."  
  
WuFei gulped and sat down. She nodded, and tapped her foot. "Well, where were you?"  
  
"Uh...we were studying! Yeah, that's it! We were studying!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
She was still tapping her foot impatiently. "No? How about eating lunch? No? How about water skiing? No? Ho-"  
  
"Duo, shut up." Quatre glared. "You're not helping us at all. Usagi-san, we were on a mission."  
  
"Now then, you see? Honesty works so much better! Arigato, Quatre-san. You may leave. So can Trowa-san and Hiiro-san. Duo-chan and WuFei-san stay."  
  
"Onna, is it your time of the month?" WuFei forever regretted saying that.  
  
Faster than the blink of an eye, a chair was slammed into his head. After that came a table. Before Usagi could throw another object at WuFei, Duo was restraining her. Breathing heavily, she attempted to calm down.  
  
"How dare you! Kami-sama! If I was on my per-" Duo cut her off.  
  
"WuFei, can you leave? I need to talk to Usagi. Thanks." WuFei was all too happy to leave.  
  
Bending down, Duo looked at Usagi. She refused to meet his gaze. So, Duo gently took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Why did you do that? Usa-chan. Look at me." He softly commanded. "Why did you do that? It could've killed him!"  
  
Usagi began to cry. "I-I'm so sorry! Duo-chan, don't hate me!" Usagi launched herself into his arms.  
  
Duo looked surprised. Comforting her, he exchanged a look with Quatre who had come in when he'd seen what had happened to WuFei. Looking back down to Usagi, he began to speak.  
  
"Usa-chan, I could never hate you. You know that. I'm just worried that something's wrong. Aishiteru. Please, don't cry. Can you tell me why you did that?"  
  
Usagi sniffled and nodded. "I don't know why. I just got so mad at him for the past few weeks and how rude he's been to everyone. I guess I just need a break from all the pressure."  
  
Duo chuckled. "You sure picked a weird way to express your frustration. Just try not to do it again, okay? I'm not mad, but Wu-man might be."  
  
Usagi smiled softly. "Arigato."  
  
"No prob." Duo winked. "Besides, where would I be if my girl got hurt by Wu- man? He's probably still mad at you, you know. After all, you're supposed to be 'just another weak onna'. His words, not mine!"  
  
"Usagi?" Quatre spoke up. "I think it might be a good idea if you see one of the Maguanac doctors just in case something is wrong."  
  
Usagi sighed but nodded. "When?"  
  
"Whenever you're ready." Quatre replied. "Duo can come too, but he won't be able to sit in, okay?"  
  
Glumly, Usagi and Duo nodded.  
  
**********  
  
"Hello, Miss Usagi. I'm not sure if you know me, but my name is Farid. We met a couple months ago."  
  
Usagi smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Farid-san."  
  
"Let's get started. Miss Usagi, have you ever violently reacted to what someone has said to you before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright. Have you had sexual relations with Duo Maxwell?"  
  
Usagi turned crimson. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM???? FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I BELIEVE IN CHASITY!!!!! I'M NOT A WHORE!!!!"  
  
"Forgive me." Farid spoke frantically. "It is just a question I'm required to ask. Let's get onto another subject, alright?"  
  
Taking deep breaths, Usagi nodded. On the other side of the one-way mirror, Duo was choking Quatre. 'If that bastard goes down that road again, I'll kill him! Usa doesn't deserve to be questioned like this!!!'  
  
"Q-man! If you'd wanted to know that, you should've just asked me!!!"  
  
Quatre gulped nervously. "Sumimasen. It won't happen again."  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was becoming very uncomfortable with where the questions were going. Sighing, she looked out the window. 'Why should it matter if I hit WuFei? It probably knocked some sense into him. Besides, I didn't REALLY hurt him. Still, it was t-'  
  
"Miss Usagi?"  
  
"Huh?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I asked you if you witnessed your parent's deaths?" Farid persisted.  
  
"Yes." Usagi spoke icily. "They were interrogated, tortured, and shot, execution style."  
  
"How does this make you fell?" Farid hesitantly prodded.  
  
"Anger. Burning hate at the bakayaro's who killed them. They didn't deserve to die. They shouldn't have died."  
  
"Are you sad that they died?"  
  
"Of course!" Usagi snapped, irately. "They may not have been my biological parents, but they've raised me since I was eight! I loved them, and I love my adoptive brother. It crushed me to think I was the cause of their deaths!"  
  
"Has anything else happened to make you feel burning hate?"  
  
Usagi thought for several moments. "The church being burnt down. Thinking Duo-kun was dead. My so-called best friends betraying me. I can't think of anything else."  
  
Farid nodded, jotting notes down on a pad of paper. "Now, what makes you feel the happiest?"  
  
"Being with Duo-kun." Usagi replied, a millisecond later.  
  
The questions continued for another half hour before Farid seemed satisfied about something. Standing, he thanked Usagi for answering the questions. Happy to leave, she nearly ran over Quatre in her hurry to leave.  
  
"What do you think?" Quatre asked, shaking his head at Usagi's antics.  
  
"She seems to be in good mental health. Just try not to get her very angry, Master Quatre. I'm willing to be that that was her first violent outburst."  
  
"Arigato, Farid-san. I'll see you later." Quatre dismissed him.  
  
********  
  
Usagi shrieked in surprise as Duo picked her up. "Iie! Please don't! Duo- kun! AHHH!!!"  
  
Sputtering, she rose to the surface. Chuckling, Duo bent down to help her out of the pool. Much to his surprise, Usagi pulled him into the water. Glaring, he began to think of ways to get his revenge. Slipping under the water, he swam around Usagi and came up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered,  
  
"Surprise." And dunked her.  
  
They continued to play in the water for a while before Duo managed to corner Usagi. Breathing heavily, Usagi looked up at Duo. Grinning, he gently kissed her.  
  
"I'm sorry about all those questions that guy asked. He could've asked me, and I would've been able to answer almost all of them."  
  
Usagi smiled. "It's okay, Duo-kun. Besides, it was fun to see Quatre after we were done. What did you do to him, anyways?"  
  
"I just got a little mad." Duo replied. "That's all."  
  
********  
  
Nearly two weeks had passed, and two men were looking at rings in a jewelry shop. Sighing, one of them spoke.  
  
"Are you almost done?"  
  
The other nodded. "That's the one. In the far corner." The shopkeeper nodded, and slid open the case. Handing the ring to the man, he asked,  
  
"Will you be paying in cash or credit card?"  
  
"Credit card. Can you put this into a box for me?"  
  
The shopkeeper nodded, and led them over to the cash register. Five minutes later, the duo left. One of them had the small ring in his pocket.  
  
********  
  
"How do I look?" She asked nervously.  
  
"You look great, Usagi-chan." A woman replied.  
  
"Thanks for helping me, Noin-san." Usagi spoke softly.  
  
"No problem. I know why you're so nervous." Noin replied. "They're leaving in the morning, aren't they?"  
  
Usagi nodded sadly. "They want me to stay here. Well, I will but only until things really heat up. Then I'll go help them."  
  
"That's the spirit." Noin spoke softly. "Duo-san's here. Konban wa, Duo."  
  
"Konban wa, Noin-san." Duo replied. "Wow." When he saw Usagi, he let out a low whistle. "Ready to go, Usa-chan?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi nodded.  
  
********  
  
Dinner had been eaten in comfortable silence. As they ordered dessert, Usagi looked at Duo.  
  
"Duo-kun, daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Hai." Duo replied, fidgeting. "I just really want dessert."  
  
Usagi giggled. "You haven't changed a bit. Don't worry, dessert will be here in a minute."  
  
True to her word, the desserts arrived less than a minute later. As they dug in, silence reigned once more. Finally, the dishes were cleared away. Before Usagi could begin to speak, Duo gently placed a finger over her lips. Getting down on his knees, he took her hands in his.  
  
"Usa-chan," He was really nervous now. "I've known you since you were seven, and since then, our relationship has gone from friendship to love. I know that I'm not perfect, and that I could never give you everything, but I'd like to try. Usa-chan, once this war ends, will you marry me?"  
  
Usagi gasped, tears filling her eyes. With a soft smile on her face, Usagi dove into his arms. "Hai!!! Hai!!"  
  
Duo sighed in relief, and gently kissed her forehead. Slipping the ring onto her finger, he whispered, "Aishiteru." ********  
  
Sighing, Duo carefully rolled out of the bed. Picking up his bag, he gently kissed Usagi on the forehead, and lightly ran his hand down her face. As he walked out of the room, he stopped, and whispered,  
  
"I'll live for you. Sayonara, Usa-chan."  
  
Struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over, Duo left Usagi to join the others. Little did he know how hard it would be to uphold that promise.  
  
******** How was it? I'm pretty sure that the proposal was pretty corny, but hey, I've never been proposed to!! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! 


	5. Shingo

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but I started high school and I had volleyball until six every night so I couldn't write until I finished my homework, which was at times, around 11 at night. So, I apologize, but, being in Pre-IB and on the volleyball team really took a lot out of me, but now that volleyball's over, I can concentrate on writing more.  
  
BTW, THANK YOU LI RAETH, RIXIVIXI, and HIKARI-CHAN for helping me get over my writer's block!!! On with the story.  
  
Chapter Four: Usagi's Secret  
  
********  
  
Usagi sighed. It had been two months since she'd last heard from Duo, and things were really heating up. A faction called the White Fang had just made themselves known to the world, and they were threatening to destroy Earth. Duo and the others were all trying to stop White Fang and combat the Treize Faction and Romefeller at the same time. Ever since Treize had re- emerged, chaos had ensued.  
  
Looking at the stars, she whispered a silent prayer for the safety of those she loved and cared about. Suddenly, she gasped. 'Kuso!!! I forgot about Shingo! It's been three months! He must think I'm dead by now. I've gotta go, even if it's dangerous.'  
  
Walking briskly, she climbed the stairs to her dorm, and booted her laptop up. After some brief hacking and name changes, she'd managed to book a ticket to L2, and to her brother. Her laptop beeped. Sighing, she opened the e-mail from Dr. J.  
  
"Hello, Usagi. I realize that you've told Duo about what's been going on for the past few years, and that he's off fighting. I did not give you permission to do so, but I guess it's too late now. To pay for your mistake, you will find your brother, but not speak to him. It's been rumored that he's a member of the White Fang. If he is, kill him. Mission accepted, or denied? You know that if you refuse, I'll send Hiiro, right? You know the call sign and stream to answer on. Dr. J."  
  
"Kuso!" Usagi growled. Her demeanor changed. "I've got to go. Mission accepted."  
  
Turning, she grabbed the duffel bag and jacket that she'd packed. Picking up her laptop, she breezed out of the dorm, and past Noin. Not bothering to look back, she headed towards the Space Port.  
  
********  
  
"That was hard!" Duo groaned. "I'm pretty sure there were more dolls there than we've fought at one time before!"  
  
"Maxwell, shut up." WuFei spoke tiredly. "Before I cut your braid off."  
  
"Hey, Duo," Quatre entered the room. "Have you heard from Usagi or Noin lately?"  
  
"No, why?" Duo muttered. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I was just reading an e-mail from Doctor J saying that Shingo might be with the White Fang, whoever that is."  
  
"Shingo is Usa-chan's little brother." Duo spoke, leaning backwards. "If he's with White Fang, Usa-chan will act accordingly. I trust her."  
  
"But is she willing to kill her brother if she needs to?" Quatre asked, concerned.  
  
"He's her half brother, and believe me, she will. I can only hope that he isn't. It would crush Usa-chan."  
  
Quatre nodded solemnly. Sighing, Duo turned to look at the chess game at hand.  
  
********  
  
Stepping out of the shuttle, Usagi stretched her stiff muscles. It was nice to be back on L2. But she wasn't here for pleasure. Turning, she headed towards a small Japanese dojo that she knew of. After checking in, and paying for two weeks in advance, she left the dojo and headed towards the local high school.  
  
When she got there, she began to look for a suitable place to hide, and decided to sit in the cafe across the street. She was careful to keep a baseball cap low over her face. After two hours, the street filled with students crossing the streets and heading towards their homes. Looking up, Usagi saw her brother heading towards the cafe. As he laughed and joked with his buddies, Usagi noticed a knife in his back left pocket.  
  
A frown marred her features. Either he was using the knife for protection, or it was a secret symbol of rank in the White Fang. She hoped for the former. Picking up the newspaper she'd bought, she pretended to read it, but still watched her brother. As chance had it, he sat down at the table next to her. Listening carefully, she heard most of the conversation.  
  
"So, Shingo, what'cha gonna do with Mika tonight?"  
  
"Josh, you know that Mika and I aren't hot and heavy like you and Carrey are. I'm only staying at her place until I find out if my parent's and sister are alive." Shingo replied, frowning.  
  
"So you're not getting anything?" Josh asked in disbelief.  
  
"No. And I don't want to. Mika may be my girl, but she's also a person. I'm not gonna take advantage of her like that using some shitty line about how we could all die tomorrow. If we die, I'll die happy."  
  
"And a virgin." Josh pointed out.  
  
"So what?" Shingo shrugged. "So, are you in for tonight, or what?"  
  
"Yeah!" One of the others exclaimed. "It's time we rebelled against Romefeller, the Treize Faction, and White Fang! So, we're hijacking the shuttle tonight, and going to the Peacemillion?"  
  
"Hai." Shingo nodded. "But remember that if we want to join the Gundam pilots that we have to be careful about our approach. I know that Usagi knows one of them. Maybe that will help us gain safe entry. Besides, if they won't let us in, we'll help from inside White Fang. Either way, I won't stand for what's happened to my family and your family."  
  
"To ending all wars." Josh raised his glass.  
  
The other three boys, including Shingo followed his example. As the glasses hit each other, Usagi smiled slightly. 'So, he thinks that he's gonna get to the Gundam pilots without help? Ha! Well, I guess I'll just have to beat them to the Peacemillion. I'll go get on a shuttle for the moon now.'  
  
Standing and walking away, Usagi spared a glance back at her brother. 'Be safe, otooto.'  
  
********  
  
Sirens began to blare aboard the Peacemillion. "Alert. Unidentified shuttle approaching. Not hailing call signs. Gundam pilots, please report to the bridge. Gundam pilots..."  
  
"Kuso!" Duo yelped, throwing on a pair of pants over his boxers. "One in the morning! Shinigami is gonna have something to say about this tomorrow!!!"  
  
Sprinting down to the bridge, Duo nearly slid into WuFei. Quatre was trying to hail the shuttle with no response. In the meantime, Howard was preparing three Leos just in case the shuttle was an enemy. Suddenly, a voice crackled over the intercom.  
  
"Glad to see you like me so much." An amused voice spoke, extreme static permeating the channel. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Usa-chan!" Duo cried in surprise. "What happened with Shingo on L2?"  
  
"He's going to be here in 2 hours." She replied, the static becoming slightly better. "Sorry to worry you, but this is an old junk shuttle I hijacked from the moon. I didn't realize that the communications system was shot until a few minutes ago. Can I come aboard or will those three Leos kill me?"  
  
Duo laughed. "Dock number three is open. I'll meet you there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
********  
  
Duo grinned happily and the shuttle finished the docking process. 'It's been too long, Usa-chan.' The door slowly opened, and Usagi stepped out, with her jacket slung over her shoulder, and her duffel bag in her hand. Easily leaping from the doorway, she stepped onto the catwalk that surrounded the shuttle. Dropping her bag, she wrapped her arms around Duo in a gentle embrace.  
  
Duo happily returned the hug, and gently tilted her head upwards. Capturing her lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss, he ignored WuFei's indignant snort of protest. Breaking the kiss, he touched foreheads with her.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." She replied, burying her head in his shoulder. "It's been too long."  
  
"I kn-" He was cut off.  
  
"Incoming shuttle hailing us. Please report to the bridge." Howard voice broke Duo out of his reverie.  
  
"Let's go." Duo took her arm.  
  
********  
  
"Peacemillion, kore wa Tsukino Shingo." Shingo held the communications button. "My comrades and I would like to request permission to join the fight against the White Fang, Treize Faction, and Romefeller. Please reply. Over."  
  
"Tsukino-san, this is Duo Maxwell, Gundam pilot 02. Tsukino Usagi wouldn't be your older sister, would she?"  
  
"Hai." Shingo nodded. "Is she with you?"  
  
"Hai." Duo replied. "Dock number four is open. Although we're permitting you aboard, you must leave all weapons on the shuttle, including any pocketknives. Gomen nasai."  
  
"That's all right." Shingo replied. "We'll dock in five minutes."  
  
********  
  
Shingo, Josh, and their two friends stepped from the shuttle one at a time. Turning, he walked towards the group of seven awaiting them. Stopping ten feet away, Shingo held his hands up. Before he could say anything, there was the click of a gun safety from behind him.  
  
"Why have you come?" Trowa spoke softly.  
  
"To exact revenge for all those who have suffered." Shingo replied vehemently.  
  
"That's the spirit. Trowa, you can take the gun off of him. They're all clean." An amused voice spoke from in front of him. "Hey, kid. You've really grown up."  
  
"Hello, Shingo-kun." Usagi stepped from behind Duo. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Shingo gently hugged her. "Where are kaa-san and tou-san?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but they died." Usagi spoke softly.  
  
"Na...nani?" He choked out.  
  
"Sumimasen." Usagi gently hugged him. "It was hard for me to hear too. Let's get you to a chair."  
  
With that, Usagi gently led him into a small room with several couches to lie upon.  
  
******** How was it? E-mail me! 


End file.
